A typical electronic security system prevents or allows access to a goal in response to performing an authentication process. For example, the goal can be a restricted physical space, restricted information, or the execution of a desired task or the processing of a software program call. A physical electronic security system may include a barrier, barrier fixation hardware to secure the barrier, and a security intelligence device that engages or disengages the barrier fixation hardware. The security intelligence device generally determines accessibility through the barrier based on the identity of a user. The security intelligence device can receive identity information from an electronic key possessed by the user to determine the identity of the user. The identity information has to be able to positively identify the electronic key or at least the user.
The electronic key, for example, can take the form of a mobile smart phone. A mobile smart phone is a general-purpose device with an operating system to run multiple third-party software modules, optionally including a key module to configure the mobile smart phone as an electronic key (e.g., by presenting a digital identification). In the modern day society, many people carry a mobile smart phone, making it convenient to double as an electronic key. However, the mobile smart phone may or may not have an application that presents the digital identification, and/or a handheld vendor (e.g., Apple™, Samsung™) may limit access to one or more unique identifiers of the mobile smart phone thus making it difficult to present the digital identification.